


vicious cycles

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [15]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Child Murder, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Alicia gets revenge.prompt: rob





	vicious cycles

“You stole  _everything_ from me.”

The gun is heavy in Alicia’s hand, cold against her skin. Holding it level is hard – her entire body is shaking with rage as she stares down at the young girl.  _Charlie_.

She should feel guilty, shouldn’t she? She’s holding a gun to a  _child’s_ head. But child or not, Charlie is a murderer. She was responsible for the fall of the stadium and all the deaths that occurred there. Her mother’s death. And Nick’s death, later on.

“Are you sorry?” she asks, but Charlie doesn’t answer. She quivers with fear until she doesn’t.

 _Bang_.


End file.
